Motor control centers (MCCs) provide fully or partially enclosed equipment for operating electric motors and associated control operations. Industrial control equipment likewise includes electrical components housed within an enclosure. Accordingly, these devices and systems have internal components which are connected to electrical power. When power lines are shorted or other electrical fault conditions occur, electrical arcing may result, and there is a continuing need for improved MCCs and techniques for mitigating adverse effects of arcing conditions.